


From Destiny Islands

by Varpusvaras



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I see when I get there, Slice of Life, aka be nonsensical for like sixty-five percent of their time, but mainly it's just kids being kids and doing what kids do best, i don't know how to tag these, maybe implied pairings in the later chapters I don't know, most likely canon divergence, the genfics the author desperately needs, trust me I have three younger siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varpusvaras/pseuds/Varpusvaras
Summary: I was told that my datasoriku-ficlet hurt people so I am cleansing my soul now.This is actually based on true story! Our nanny's husband build us a swing when I was like four, and when I was swinging the other rope came loose and I ended up doing a front flip out of the swing, fracturing my collarbone from two different places and apparently I gave absolutely zero shits about it because my mom (who worked as a nurse) didn't notice anything weird in my behavior until she put me to bed and I told her my neck was hurting. I was taken to the X-ray the next morning and tadah.And then I proceeded for some unknown reason to climb in to a tree so high my older brother had to go and get our parents to come and get me down because I couldn't come down myself since my arm was in the sling  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	From Destiny Islands

Riku is seven and Sora is fastly approaching six, but he is still five and Riku is enjoying the feeling which having two numbers separating their ages instead of one gives. Kairi is small and looks even smaller than Sora, so Riku automatically assumes she is younger than him as well. But Kairi is smart and learning how to live on the islands quickly, so Riku doesn’t mind her at all.

Besides, Sora likes her a lot, and Riku likes her too, so he doesn’t refuse when Sora keeps dragging Kairi to play with them. And it’s fun to have someone who doesn’t know where everything is on the play island, so they can play a lot of more different games than they did before her arrival.

 

They were going to play something new this week too, because Kairi wants to know what is on the other side of the island, and Sora and Riku had already planned a lot of fun stuff for her. But it is storm season, so their plans are ruined quickly when the wind and rain come and do not let go of the islands for several days.

 

And when they do, the storm has wrecked most of the platforms and bridges on the play island and has washed a lot of junk to the shore. So they are not allowed to go there until the whole place has been cleaned up and fixed to be safe again, which means they have to think of something else to do _again_.

 

“No more playing inside”, Sora whines as he and Riku stand on the threshold of Sora’s house. Riku has walked over there form his own house to pick Sora up like he always does, as he had been given permission to walk alone between their houses before Sora.

“Mom is still angry about the plants. I don’t understand, there’s plants exactly like it right outside!”

 

Riku doesn’t really understand either, but adults are weird and that’s just how it is, so he knows that’s why Sora’s mom is unhappy for all the pots they knocked over while playing couple of days ago.

 

“But what can we do outside?” Riku asks.

“We can’t go to the beach in here either, and there are no other places to play.”

 

“I don’t know”, Sora answers.

“Let’s ask Kairi, she might come up with something!”

 

Riku is about to point out that Kairi knows even fewer places to play then they do, but Sora is already running past him, shoes barely on his feet.

 

“C’mon!” he shouts at Riku, and Riku has no other option than to run after him.

 

 

 

Like Riku had anticipated, Kairi doesn’t know any places where they could play.

 

“Why don’t you just play in the yard?” Kairi’s new mom suggests.

“There is plenty of room in there.”

 

“But that’s boooring”, Sora complains.

“It’s just an empty yard.”

 

True. Kairi’s new parents have a big yard, but they had not planned to have kids before Kairi, so there isn’t much for kids in the house. Sora and Riku both have big enough yards at their homes, but they don’t usually play there that much, since normally they go to the play island. And besides, all the games with anything that could be thrown or kicked were banned after they became big enough to break windows with them.

 

Kairi looks at them, then at her hands, and she plays with the hem of her dress.

 

“A swing would be nice”, she says shyly. Kairi isn’t actually that shy, but Sora’s mom had told them that even the bravest people would sometimes be shy in a new situation. Riku guesses this must be it.

 

“A swing?” Sora’s head perches up.

“That sounds like fun!”

 

“We don’t have one, though”, Riku says.

“There aren’t even parks nearby.”

 

The grin that had just spread on Sora’s face fades, before coming back even brighter.

 

“We can make one!” he stands up so fast he almost topples down. He grabs Riku’s arm with both of his hands and pulls vigorously.

“Dad must know how to do it, let’s go!”

 

Riku looks at Kairi, who has a hopeful smile on her face, and he knows that even if he wanted, he couldn’t say no.

 

“Okay, okay, stop pulling me”, Riku jerks his arm away from Sora’s grip.

“Is your dad not busy?”

 

“Nope!” Sora says like it’s a fact, and Riku doesn’t protest when Sora takes his left hand, while Kairi interlaces her small fingers with Riku’s on the other side, and they start making their way to Sora’s dads’ workshop.

 

 

                                                                                                       -------------------

 

 

“A swing?” Sora’s dad looks at them standing in the row in front of him.

 

“Yeah!” Sora gives his dad the biggest grin he can possibly make.

“Kairi said she wanted one, and it sounds really really fun and we don’t even have swings here!”

 

Sora’s dad hums, and taps his chin with his fingers while thinking.

 

“I think I have all the supplies we’d need for a swing”, he says.

“There are even some old tires at the back, so that’s not a problem either.”

 

“Yes!” Sora jumps, and Kairi giggles and jumps too.

“Can we built it now?”

 

“Sure, if you all help me”, Sora’s dad answers, and ruffles all of their heads.

“Then it’s done even faster.”

 

They don’t need to be told twice. It takes them few trips to get everything from the workshop to Sora’s house, but excitement gives them energy to do pretty much anything. Even Sora doesn’t complain once.

 

The swing is done in the afternoon, with old tire fastened to a girder with thick boat ropes, and they think it’s the best swing in the world.

 

“Of course it is since my dad made it!” Sora announces proudly, and then turns to Kairi.

“You can go first.”

 

Kairi smiles and climbs on the swing, and Riku offers to push her, as the tire is a little heavy and she wouldn’t be able to get good momentum by herself.

 

Kairi looks happy, very happy, and it makes Riku wonder if she had a swing back where she was from and this reminds her of home.

 

Sora wonders the same out loud when they have walked Kairi back to home that evening.

 

“Do you think she’ll ever remember what her home was like?” Sora asks.

 

“Hopefully”, Riku says.

 

“Yeah”, Sora nods.

“It would be sad to forget your home. I don’t ever want to forget anything.”

 

For a moment Sora looks too solemn for a nearly six-year-old, and Riku takes Sora’s hand in his. The touch makes Sora look at their linked hands and then up at Riku’s face, and it does work because he smiles at Riku.

 

“Kairi can always come and swing whenever she wants”, Sora decides. Riku smiles at him fondly.

 

 

                                                                                                              --------------------

 

 

Kairi does come over almost every day until they can go to the play island again. And when the next storm hits the islands again few weeks later and everything needs to be repaired again, they automatically gather to Sora’s backyard.

 

“Let’s have a competition!” Sora announces when they are all sitting on the tire (or Sora and Kairi are sitting in the front, squished together so they can barely move anything else than their legs. Riku is standing on the back and doing the most work in giving them speed).

 

“What kind?” Riku shouts back. It’s still a bit windy and the wind tends to steal his voice when they are in motion.

 

“Let’s see who can take the highest speed!” Sora shouts.

 

“My legs hurt”, Kairi complains. Sora thinks for a moment.

 

“You can be the judge!” he offers.

“So we’ll know for sure. Riku always cheats so he can’t be trusted.”

 

“I don’t cheat!”

 

“Then why do you always win?”

 

“Because I’m older and bigger!” Riku stops giving them more speed.

“You’ll see! Kairi is honest, so we will _totally_ know for sure who wins!”

 

They stop, and hop down. Sora insists that he will go first so Riku can’t do any sabotaging (he doesn’t answer when Riku asks what kind of sabotage he could even do), so Riku and Kairi both go stand next to the swing and watch as Sora climbs back on to the swing.

 

“The winner is the one who gets closer to the upper girder!” Sora says. It takes him a while to get the swing moving, but once he’s gotten enough speed, it gets easier and easier, and soon Sora can see over the neighbours’ fence and then over their tool shed as well.

 

There’s no way Riku can get higher than this, Sora thinks triumphantly, but then the swing tilts to the other side and next Sora sees the ground coming closer way too fast for him to do anything.

 

“Sora!” Riku is next to him a little faster than Kairi. The tire hangs sideways on the girder with only one rope, the knot on the other one having come undone.

 

Sora sits up and blinks a couple of times, and Riku is relieved for exactly two seconds because Sora doesn’t look hurt. But then Sora’s bottom lip starts to quiver hard, and he begins to cry loudly, with big and fat tears rolling down his reddening cheeks.

 

Sora cries so hard that he cannot answer when Riku asks him what’s wrong, so he tells Kairi to stay with Sora and takes off running to Sora’s dad’s workshop. When they get back, Sora isn’t crying anymore, but his face is sticky with tears and his nose is running and he keeps sniffling because of it.

 

“Are you okay, buddy?” Sora’s dad asks him. Sora rubs his face in to his arm, smearing his face even worse.

 

“Yeah”, Sora says.

“My arm hurt but it’s okay now, because Kairi gave it a kiss to be better.”

 

He smiles and Kairi smiles too, pleased with herself, and Riku smiles as well because everything’s alright.

 

“Oh? Well, thank you, Kairi, that was very nice of you”, Sora’s dad says, picking his son up. He gives the swing a measuring look.

“It seems like the storm made the knot loosen up. I’ll fix it up in a second.”

 

Even though Sora is not crying anymore and Riku and Kairi were alright to begin with, Sora’s dad gives all of them bowls of ice cream and let’s them watch a movie while he goes back to work.

 

“Let’s play hide and seek”, Sora suggests when the bowls are empty and the movie is playing ending credits.

“Riku is the seeker first! Count to thirty.”

 

“No way!” Riku protests, and they have to do rock-paper-scissors to see who has to be the seeker first. It lands on to Sora, who mutters about Riku cheating again as he presses his face against the wall and starts counting.

 

 

                                                                                                        ---------------------

 

 

Sora isn’t home the next morning when Riku goes to ask him out, and he isn’t at Kairi’s either, and neither Kairi nor Kairi's parents know where he is. Riku and Kairi are on their second match of UNO when Sora arrives to the mayor’s house. His right arm is tugged tightly in a sling, keeping it close to his chest.

 

Sora doesn’t seem to be bothered by this at all.

 

“Can I play too?” he asks, completely ignoring the worried looks Riku and Kairi are giving him.

 

“What is that?” Riku asks him back, ignoring Sora’s question in turn. Sora looks down at his arm.

 

“Oh, this”, he says, like he had forgotten the existence of the sling.

“I broke my collarbone.”

 

“What?” Riku doesn’t understand at all.

“You said your arm wasn’t hurting anymore!”

 

“It wasn’t!” Sora insists.

“My neck started hurting instead when mom put me to bed and she got super worried about that for some reason, so she took me to a doctor this morning, and I they took these pictures of my arm which only shows the bones, and the doctor said it is broken.”

 

Riku still doesn’t understand at all.

 

“How bad is it?” he asks.

“Broken bones _must_ hurt.”

 

“The doctor said there are two fractures”, Sora answers, looking almost proud (Riku _definitely_ doesn't understand him).

“She said that I was being very brave for not crying at all!”

 

“You did cry yesterday”, Kairi reminds him. Sora blinks at her, and then frowns in thought.

 

“Yes, but that was before you gave it a get better kiss”, he says.

“It must have been a really powerful one then.”

 

Kairi blushes a little, but she is now looking extremely pleased with herself, and she straightens her back and puffs her chest out slightly.

 

“Oh, well”, she says, looking at Sora over her cards with a smirk.

“You’re very welcome.”

 

Then she plays the rest of her cards down and wins, when Riku still has full five cards in his hands.

 

 

 

 

They get to go back to the play island the next week. Sora gets to come as well, even though his arm needs to be in the sling for at least two more weeks, and he is given strict orders to not move it at all.

 

“We can look for seashells”, Kairi offers.

“Sora doesn’t have to move his arm while doing that.”

 

It somehow becomes a competition, too, in which who can find the most beautiful seashell out of them three. Tidus and Wakka and Selphie are on the island too, but they are playing other things where they don’t have to look out for someone else.

 

Riku doesn’t find anything from near the shack so he moves closer to the docks. He only gets around fifteen minutes before Kairi comes running towards him.

 

“Riku!” she shouts at him from a distance.

“Sora’s in trouble!”

 

Cold shivers go down Riku’s back. He abandons his search in less than a second and runs to Kairi, who tries her best to catch her breath.

 

“What? What is going on?” Riku asks frantically.

“Is he hurt? Is it his arm?”

 

“He…” Kairi huffs.

“Sora climbed in a tree.”

 

“Did he fall?” Riku asks.

“He’s not supposed to move his arm, why would he try to climb a tree?”

 

Would Sora’s bone be broken even more if he had landed on it? That sounded legitimate to Riku, and it made his stomach squirm uncomfortably. Sora would never be allowed to come with him to anywhere after this, not when Riku had allowed him to get hurt again.

 

Kairi shakes her head.

 

“No, no”, she says.

“He climbed in a tree.”

 

It takes Riku a couple of seconds to understand what she means by that.

 

“Do you mean that he is _still_ in the tree?” He looks at Kairi eyes wide, because that…is not what he had expected at all.

 

“Yes!” Kairi grabs his hand and pulls him with her.

“Now come on!”

 

They run all the way to the other side of the shack, and Riku first sees Tidus, Selphie and Wakka standing around a tree.

Then he lifts he gaze just a little bit to see Sora sitting on a branch far, far away from ground.

 

“Sora!” Riku stops at the feet of the tree.

“What are you doing?”

 

Riku can’t decide whether he is more angry or more concerned as he looks up at Sora, who is way out of his reach, holding on trunk with his healthy arm.

 

Sora seems to realise that he has messed up, because he visibly swallows and then laughs lightly.

 

“Riku!” he sounds like seeing Riku there screaming at him is a pleasant surprise.

“Look! I made it all the way here without using my right arm at all! Pretty impressive, right?”

 

“The only thing I am impressed about right now is that you are still in one piece!” Riku shoots Sora a really annoyed look.

“Get down _now_ before you fall off!”

 

“He can’t come down”, Kairi whispers to him.

“That’s why he’s in trouble.”

 

Of course. Riku blames Sora for the fact that he didn’t realise that right away. He got distracted from worrying.

 

“How did you even get there?” he asks.

“Why would you think that climbing in a tree is a good idea when your other arm is in a sling?”

 

“Tidus said I couldn’t do it!” Sora answers. Tidus jerks away several steps from Riku at that point, who now looks at him with an expression way too threatening for a first grader. He is purposefully looking anywhere but at Riku, which only proves to Riku that Sora is not just making him a scapegoat.

 

“I’ll deal with you later”, Riku growls at Tidus, because he should’ve known better than to encourage Sora to do stunts like this. He looks back up at Sora, who is still (thank heavens) sitting on the branch unmoving.

 

“Just…stay there”, Riku tells him.

“Don’t move, don’t budge, don’t let go of the trunk, don’t do _anything_. I’m going to get your dad.”

 

“Okay Riku!” Sora chirps way too happily, and Riku takes off, for the second time within few days, to Sora’s dads workshop.

 

 

                                                                                                            ---------------------

 

 

In the end, Sora’s dad still needs a ladder to get his son down from the tree safely.

 

“I don’t understand you sometimes”, he says to Sora as they are back on the solid ground.

“Why would you need to prove Tidus that you can climb a tree with one hand?”

 

Sora shrugs with his left shoulder.

 

“I don’t know”, he says.

“But at least now I know I _can_ do it, if I ever need to again.”

 

“And in what kind of situation do you think you’ll have to climb a tree without your other hand again?” Sora’s dad looks at Sora with a mixture of exhaustion and amusement on his face.

 

“Hmmmm”, Sora purses his lips.

“I can think of a lot of things. Like if the storm brings us sharks and one of them bites my other hand off and I have to climb a tree so they wouldn’t bite my other hand off too?”

 

“Oh, of course”, amusement takes over the exhaustion, and Sora’s dad laughs heartily. Riku, for his part, is not laughing at all.

 

“Storms do not bring sharks like that”, Riku argues.

“Don’t be stupid.”

 

“I’m not stupid!” Sora makes a face at him.

“They could! If the storm's big enough!”

 

“No, they don’t!”

 

“You don’t know that!”

 

“Yes, I do!”

 

“Now, now”, Sora’s dad puts his hand on Riku’s shoulder.

“I think we shouldn’t worry about shark storms on a beautiful day like this. But I also think that we should spend rest of our day inside, just in case. There’s a lot to do in the workshop, and I wouldn’t mind a couple of little helping hands in there with me.”

 

“Okay”, Riku says. He likes the workshop, and at least in there, Sora can’t get himself in any more trouble.

 

“Can I come too?” Kairi asks.

“I could make necklaces for all of us!”

 

She puts her fists in her pockets and pulls out handfuls of seashells.

 

“Of course you can”, Sora’s dad smiles at her.

“If you make one for me, too.”

 

“Sure!” Kairi stuffs the seashells back in her pockets and takes Riku’s hand as they start walking to the docks.

“You made us the swing, after all!”

 

Sora's dad frowns to that slightly, like he had just remembered the swing.

 

“Yes, I did”, he says, and he trails off, looking to be deeply in thought for the rest of the trip to the main island.

 

Sora's dad ended up buying a new swing from the store few days later, one with chains holding up the tire and he could bolt into the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I was told that my datasoriku-ficlet hurt people so I am cleansing my soul now.
> 
>  
> 
> This is actually based on true story! Our nanny's husband build us a swing when I was like four, and when I was swinging the other rope came loose and I ended up doing a front flip out of the swing, fracturing my collarbone from two different places and apparently I gave absolutely zero shits about it because my mom (who worked as a nurse) didn't notice anything weird in my behavior until she put me to bed and I told her my neck was hurting. I was taken to the X-ray the next morning and tadah.
> 
> And then I proceeded for some unknown reason to climb in to a tree so high my older brother had to go and get our parents to come and get me down because I couldn't come down myself since my arm was in the sling ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
